Sweet Romance part 4
by UnknownUndetected
Summary: Serial ke 4 dari Sweet Romance


**Author : **Miss T

Cast :

Yoo Ara (Hello Venus) as Ara

Kim Myung Soo (Infinite) as Myungsoo

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K) as Baekhyun

Yoon Bo Mi (A-Pink) a.k.a Bomi

**Genre :**

Romance, sad, hurt

Anyeonghaseo chingudeul…

Akhirnya Sweet Romance Part 4 datang. Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati alur cerita ini. oh ne, saya harap tidak ada copas dan berbagai macam bentuk plagiat….

Happy readingggg

Don't Bash, Copas Please!

Perasaan itu terpatri begitu dalam

Aku sudah terlalu jauh melangkah

Hidupku adalah dirinya, tanpa dirinya aku bagaikan rangka tanpa nyawa

~ Yesung ~

*Author PoV*

Air mata yang mengering di pipinya bagaikan sebuah lintasan air yang terlihat begitu licin. Matanya membengkak dan nafasnya masih tak beraturan. Wajah kuyu seseorang yang tidur dengan mengerang di sampingnya membuat tangisnya hampir pecah lagi tapi tidak mungkin bisa karena air matanya sudah habis.

Ia membelai pelan rambut orang itu yang menjadi sama panasnya dengan suhu tubuh yang sejak semalam terus naik. Ia merasa bersalah. Umpatan demi umpatan tak henti – hentinya keluar dan semuanya ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berdosa, sangat berdosa karena telah membuat seorang manusia yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai malaikat jatuh didalam sebuah penderitaan yang amat besar karenanya.

Ia begitu berharap hidupnya ini bisa ia buat selayaknya drama dalam sebuah opera sabun. Tidak ada masalah yang begitu berat sampai membuatnya ingin mati. Meninggalkan sebuah dunia yang penuh sesak dengan hawa penderitaan yang semula ia buat sendiri. Ia yang memulai ia jugalah yang harus mengakhiri. Ia bermain dengan api dan sekarang ia benar – benar terbakar oleh api itu.

Namja yang tidur di kamar tamu itu mulai bergerak. Suara nafasnya yang memburu semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Yoo Ara yang semula duduk sembari menyandar pada tembok kini menarik tubuhnya dan duduk dengan tegap. Ia menarik tangannya yang sejak semalam ia letakkan di atas kepala namja itu, membelainya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

Segera Yoo Ara memalingkan wajahnya dari namja itu. Ia tekuk kakinya yang terbalut celana tidur panjang berwarna abu – abu kemudian menciuminya. Ia buat seolah ia baik – baik saja, ia tidak khawatir dengan kondisi namja yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata.", kata Yoo Ara buka suara saat namja itu mulai bergerak dengan sering di atas tempat tidur.

Dengan setengah hati Yoo Ara memutar kepalanya menghadap namja yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya kering.

"Kau memang namja babo.", cibir Yoo Ara dengan suara pelan.

"Ne, aku memang babo.", balas Myungsoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang terkesan sangat berat.

"Mianhae.", ucap Yoo Ara lirih.

Myungsoo tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Yoo Ara menggunakan tangannya yang lemas. Yoo Ara terpaku, ia tidak mampu menolak sentuhan dari namja yang ia rindukan.

Melihat Yoo Ara yang tidak menolak sentuhannya membuat Myungsoo langsung menarik yeoja itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menempelkan tubuh Yoo Ara pada dadanya. Memeluk erat tubuh yeoja yang turut lemas itu sambil membelai dan menciumi rambutnya yang panjang. Myungsoo begitu merindukan kehangatan yang terpancar dari satu – satunya yeoja yang mampu menguasai hatinya. Merindukan wangi tubuh yeoja itu yang merupakan candu baginya.

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?", bisik Myungsoo pelan dengan masih memeluk Yoo Ara.

Yoo Ara terdiam namun senyum tipis terbingkai dibibirnya. Ia merasa bahagia karena ada seorang namja yang begitu mencintainya dengan tulus. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, jangankan untuk tulus mencintai seseorang, melupakan bayangan masa lalu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mungkin untuk diputar kembali saja tidak mampu.

"Kau harus mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi setelah itu turunlah ke meja makan. Shin Halmoni sudah menunggu dibawah.", kata Yoo Ara kemudian melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tersenyum, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya meski dibantu oleh Yoo Ara. Dengan pelan dan hati – hati Yoo Ara membantu memapah Myungsoo menuju kamar mandi yang kebetulan ada di dalam kamar yang ia tempati. Yoo Ara membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian menyuruh Yesung untuk segera masuk dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

Star City Appartement, Gwangjin Seoul

"Jadi selama ini kau membohongiku!", seru yeoja berambut panjang itu dengan bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu.", balas namja itu dengan tangan yang mengepal, menunjukkan otot – otot tangannya yang mengejang. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu.", sambung namja itu kemudian tertunduk lesu di kursinya.

Yeoja yang duduk berhadap – hadapan dengan namja itu berdiri. Menarik nafas dalam – dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Air mata masih memenuhi pelupuk matanya, merebak bagaikan banjir bandang yang sanggup menerjang apapun.

"Yang kau lakukan pada Yoo Ara begitu kejam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu.", balas yeoja itu dengan tangan yang ia acungkan pada namja itu.

Namja itu hanya terdiam dalam dukanya. Yeoja yang ia cintai menusuk hatinya menggunakan sebilah pedang yang amat runcing. Ia tidak mampu untuk membalas kalimat yeoja itu, ia hanya mampu untuk tertunduk lesu sembari terus menerus mendengar desahan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Bomi.

Bomi berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berlutut di depan namja chingunya kemudian meraih tangan namja itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menghadapnya.

"Tinggalkan aku dan kembalilah pada Yoo Ara. Ia begitu membutuhkanmu.", pinta yeoja itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

*Author PoV end*

***Yoo Ara** PoV*

Untuk sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kelakuan jahatku semalam selain memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin. Ia seperti ini karenaku. Ia sakit karena aku yang membuatnya sakit. Pakaian rumah sakit yang melekat ditubuhnya membuatku tahu kalau sebenarnya ia kabur dari rumah sakit dan itu karena aku. Yeoja kejam berawajah dingin yang tiada henti – hentinya membuat ranjau untuk melumpuhkan jalannya.

Aku hanya mampu untuk menyaksikannya memakan sedikit demi sedikit bubur beras dan sayuran yang dibuat oleh Shin Halmoni. Bibirku bergetar tatkala ia mengunyah makanannya dengan daya yang tak seberapa. Sejujurnya aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya, menumpahkan tangis yang selama ini kutahan. Aku mencintainya dengan tidak sepenuhnya. Hal itu membuatku merasa kalau aku benar – benar tidak pantas untuknya. Ia adalah sebuah kisah cinta klasik yang mana terlalu memainkan perasaannya. Ia adalah namja berhati rapuh, serapuh bulu merpati yang berterbangan karena angin.

Matanya yang dulu amat tajam dan tegas kini memperlihatkan ketidakberdayaan. Bagaikan sebuah lagu cinta yang menyedihkan, kini ia tengah menyelami perasaan ketika reff dengan lirik yang menyakitkan tengah ia nyanyikan. Aku tidak mampu untuk membuatnya berhenti menyenandungkan lagu itu.

"Kau tidak makan?", tanya Myungsoo sambil melihatku yang memperhatikannya makan.

"Setelah Oppa selesai makan aku akan makan.", jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Kajja, segera habiskan makananmu lalu kita pergi ke Uisa.", suruhku.

"Annio.", balas Myungsoo cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Waeyo? Kau ini sakit Oppa.", tanyaku sambil mendesah.

"Uisa hanya akan menahanku untuk rawat inap.", jawabnya dengan lemah.

"Kau pilih mana? Segera sembuh atau mati? *aigoo, aslinya Yoo Ara keluar*"

Myungsoo Oppa terenyum simpul mendengar kalimatku. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu dalam otaknya. Omona, kenapa Myungsoo Oppa masih saja aneh meskipun ia tengah sakit.

"Palli, habiskan makanmu.", suruhku.

*Kang Soo Jae PoV end*

*Author PoV*

Seorang Uisa mengecek suhu tubuh Myungsoo dengan thermometer digital sambil mendesah. Ia sedikit kesal pada kelakuan pasiennya yang satu ini karena kemarin ia kabur dari rumah sakit *aigoo, nakal banget dah ni bocah _ timpuk author karena tiba – tiba muncul* dan sekarang suhu tubuhnya mencapai 39°.

"Seandainya kemarin kau tidak kabur dari Rumah Sakit kejadiannya tidak akan sampai seperti ini.", kata Uisa itu sambil menulis pada secarik kertas.

"Apa Myungsoo Oppa harus rawat inap lagi?", tanya Yoo Ara khawatir

"Ne, tentu saja ia harus rawat inap lagi.", jawab Uisa itu. "Tubuhnya terlalu lemah.", sambung Uisa itu kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas rujukan pada Yoo Ara.

Yoo Ara menghela nafas berat saat menerima surat rujukan untuk rawat inap. Ia memandang Myungsoo yang terkapar lemah di atas bed kemudian keluar dari ruangan untuk mengurus administrasi.

Ia merasa terpukul. Lagi – lagi semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. Ia menganggap semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh Myungsoo bersumber darinya. Mulai dari kebohongan yang membuat seolah kiamat dalam kehidupannya menjadi begitu dekat dan berbagai hal lain yang membuatnya selama ini menjadi seperti berada di ambang jurang tanpa ujung.

Yoo Ara menghela nafas dengan berat sembari menulis surat untuk rawat inap di bagian administrasi. Ia berusaha dengan kuat untuk tidak menangis disini meski air mata sudah mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali. Ia tidak akan muncul di hadapan Myungsoo begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

Memori melintas di dalam benak Yoo Ara. Genggaman tangan yang erat dan hangat dari Myungsoo tiba – tiba ia rasakan di tangannya. Senyum tulus yang terbingkai di bibirnya kembali ia ingat. Hangatnya tubuh Myungsoo yang membuatnya tidak menggigil kedinginan di bawah salju kembali ia rasakan. Semua berlalu begitu indah. Menyisakan kenangan manis yang kini berubah menjadi begitu pahit. Namun, bukankah dari awal rasa pahitlah yang mendominasi semuanya. Rasa pahit yang tidak akan hilang meskipun menambahkan banyak sekali gula.

"Kau baik – baik saja Nyonya?", tanya seorang perawat yang melihat Yoo Ara melamun.

"Ne, gwenchanha.", jawab Yoo Ara kemudian melanjutkan menulis.

Yoo Ara menyerahkan kertas administrasi pada perawat yang berhadap – hadapan dengannya sambil tersenyum. Dengan cekatan perawat itu menulis pada sebuah buku yang ia lanjutkan pada komputer model lama yang ada di ruang administrasi.

Perawat cantik yang memakai baju berwarna biru langit itu menyuruh Yoo Ara mengikutinya tatkala ia selesai menulis biodata pasien. Myungsoo sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan sekarang mereka akan menuju kesana.

Ketakutan menggelayuti Yoo Ara. Tidak munafik, ia takut pada kedua orangtua Myungsoo karena telah menelantarkan putra kesayangan mereka. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengelak dari amukan kedua orangtua Myungsoo. Malapetaka ini terjadi karenanya, karena ia menjadi menantu di dalam keluarga Kim yang hangat.

"Jaga baik – baik suami anda Nyonya, jangan sampai ia kabur dari rumah sakit.", pesan perawat itu setelah mengantar Yoo Ara sampai di depan ruang perwatan Myungsoo.

"Ne, ghamsahamnida.", balas Yoo Ara mengiyakan sambil membungkuk beberapa saat.

Perawat menyunggingkan senyumnya sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yoo Ara yang hanya berdiri dengan daya yang tidak sepenuhnya di depan ruangan Myungsoo. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat juga. Melihat Myungsoo terkapar lemah tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan selang infuse yang terpasang di tangannya. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuat air mata Yoo Ara hampir tumpah.

Yoo Ara memutar knop pintu dan membukanya dengan pelan. Lampu ruangan yang terang membuatnya mampu melihat seisi ruangan dengan sangat mudah. Termasuk melihat Myungsoo yang masih terjaga dengan wajah yang masih sama seperti tadi, tadi pagi dan kemarin, pucat.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?", tanya Yoo Ara pada Myungsoo.

"Ne.", jawabnya singkat dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan. "Akan lebih baik lagi bila kau berada di sini menemaniku.", lanjut Myungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Yoo Ara mendekat.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.", kata Yoo Ara sembari membelai rambut Myungsoo.

"Sampai kapanpun itu?", tanya Myungsoo yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Yoo Ara.

"Kau harus tidur, aku akan terus berjaga disampingmu.", suruh Yoo Ara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Myungsoo.

Myungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya sembari merasakan sentuhan Yoo Ara. Yeoja yang sampai kapanpun akan terus ia cintai. Semua rasa sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan karena Yoo Ara semakin membuatnya mencintai Yoo Ara. Gadis manis yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat Baekhyun mabuk dua tahun yang lalu.

Menyebut nama Baekhyun dan membayangkan wajah adik kesayangannya itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya tersayat. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya kalau kisah cinta yang coba ia rajut dengan Yoo Ara ada sangkut pautnya dengan Baekhyun. Membuat kisah mereka yang berbeda saling terpaut. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi jika dari awal Baekhyun mengakui Yoo Ara sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi, bila kebohongan itu tidak dimulai pada akhirnya ia tidak mungkin bisa memiliki Yoo Ara.

Hangat tangan Yoo Ara yang menyentuh puncak kepala Myungsoo membuatnya tenang. Membuat kegundahannya menghilang dengan seketika meski ia sadar kalau gundah itu akan kembali mendatanginya. Menusuk hatinya yang sudah sangat rapuh, menunggu foto mereka berdua menguning sampai akhirnya rusak bila cinta itu tidak berhasil untuk dipertahankan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?", tanya Yoo Ara dingin.

"Mianhae.", balas Bomi sambil menarik – narik ujung mantel yang dipakai Yoo Ara.

"Kau tidak salah, akulah yang bersalah.", balas Yoo Ara kini disisipi dengan senyum yang terbingkai di bibir pink nya.

"Kau seperti ini karena aku Yoo Ara.", kata Bomi meyakinkan seolah dirinyalah orang yang berada di balik kekacuan di dalam hidup Yoo Ara.

Yoo Ara mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit pagi yang bersih di atap Rumah Sakit. Ia tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan Bomi dan menggenggamnya.

"Tanpa kau pun kehidupanku tetap saja kacau jadi semua ini bukan salahmu Bomi-ah.", kata Yoo Ara sambil menatap lekat – lekat wajah canggung Bomi.

"Kembalilah pada Baekhyun. Jebal_"

"Apakah kau rela bila Baekhyun sepenuhnya menjadi milikku?", potong Yoo Ara cepat yang membuat mulut Bomi terkatup.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Bomi lagi.

Yoo Ara meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Min Hyun *dilarang mikir kotor reader*. Ia menatap Bomi dengan mata yang seolah tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan pada hatimu dan dirimu sendiri, apakah kau bisa kehilangannya.", kata Yoo Ara kemudian menurunkan tangannya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak lagi mengusik kehidupan Byun Baekhyun. Kuakui aku begitu mencintainya tapi sekarang semuanya sudah jauh berubah.", lanjut Yoo Ara.

"Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan Myungsoo Oppa?"

"Aku bersalah bila aku tidak meninggalkannya, akan sangat bersalah bila aku tidak segera pergi dari hidupnya dan membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih baik setelah kepergianku.", jawab Yoo Ara.

"Kau yeoja egois Yoo Ara."

"Ck_ aku memang seorang yeoja egois.", balas Yoo Ara enteng.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Bomi keras. "Kembali pada Myungsoo Oppa, Baekhyun atau_"

"Aku akan pergi.", potong Yoo Ara cepat.

"Hentikan kegilaanmu Yoo Ara!"

"Aku tidak gila Bomi-ah.", balasnya dengan senyum. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Jaga baik – baik dia selayaknya makhluk hidup yang berevolusi untuk mempertahankan hidup.", pesan Yoo Ara kemudian pergi meninggalkan Bomi yang hanya mampu menatap punggung temannya itu dengan mata nanar.

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Bomi yang putih susu. Yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Membawa luka yang menganga dengan begitu besar di dalam hatinya dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Incheon International Airport

"Apa Myungsoo Oppa tahu kalau aku akan pergi ke Inggris?", tanya Yoo Ara pada Jungkook yang mengantarnya ke Bandara.

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Ia tidak tahu akan kepergianmu.", jawab Myungsoo. "Nuna_"

"Wae?"

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Sampai akhirnya aku sanggup untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang tepat.", jawab yeoja itu dengan senyum. "Oh ne.", ia merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil sesuatu barang yang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin. "Berikan surat ini pada Myungsoo Oppa ketika ia sudah pulang dari Rumah Sakit, jangan kau buka surat ini. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo.", balas Jungkook.

"Jaga baik – baik Eomma dan Appa juga Myungsoo Oppa.", pesan Yoo Ara dengan senyum.

"Begitupun denganmu Nuna. Segeralah kembali."

Yoo Ara tersenyum. Ia membelai rambut namja dongsaengnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dan tak tahu kapan kembali. Mungkin sampai luka itu sembuh atau bahkan tidak akan pernah kembali sampai akhirnya semua orang melupakan bayangannya yang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu memudar menjadi tak berbentuk.

Yoo Ara menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam terminal pemberangkatan internasional untuk pengecekan visa dan paspor. Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada Yoo Ara yang hanya membalas dengan senyum. Namja itu berdiri memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik Nunanya sampai sosok itu hilang disebuah tikungan.

Sepucuk surat dalam amplop berwarna hijau tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu Rumah Myungsoo. Semalam Jungkook meletakkan surat itu saat mengantarkan Myungsoo pulang dari Rumah Sakit

"Surat apa lagi ini.", desah Myungsoo saat menemukan surat dari Yoo Ara di atas meja ruang tamunya.

Dengan segera ia membuka amplop itu. Menemukan tulisan tangan yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Tubuhnya seketika itu juga menegang. Sebuah lubang hitam besar serasa menghantam dadanya yang seketika itu juga membuat nafasnya tercekat terlebih pandangannya menjadi kabur karena lapisan kaca yang terbentuk di matanya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memanas karena luapan emosi yang sudah tidak sanggup untuk ia keluarkan lagi. Semua terjadi, terjadi dengan begitu mudahnya.

TBC

Nggak mau banyak pidato, akhir kata Baekhyun milik saya…..

Pai^^ di part selanjutnya, kemungkinan part terakhir….

Thanks udah sempetin baca, jangan lupa RCL ya.. wkwkwkwkw

*AraSoo Couple deep bow*


End file.
